Detention
by CBarbie92
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu is a high school history teacher who gets mixed up with his least favorite bad girl student, Rayah Echizen. Mini series for Champion. Tezuka/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meet Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Age: twenty-five.

Occupation: high school history teacher.

Tezuka sighed as he stepped from the car and adjusted his glasses. Tezuka was your everyday run of the mill teacher. He was only interested in get in, teach, and get out. Like all of his other co-workers and students, he was thoroughly unhappy about the end of summer. But he was prepared to get it over with, hello early retirement. But Tezuka was highly unaware of how this school year was going to go.

He ducked paper balls, paper airplanes, gum, and running teens and made it safely to his classroom. He opened the door, oh joy, another new homeroom. "Senior year, I guess I can really get away with anything now."

Tezuka tensed, there was no way. Why her? Somebody in the great beyond hated him, he knew it. He sat behind his desk and took a minute to clean his glasses. There she was, evil in the body of a teenage girl.

Meet Rayah Echizen.

Age: seventeen.

Occupation: Cocky Delinquent

She was the school troublemaker. She was ALWAYS in detention. Though most of the male teachers here only put her in detention for the chance to see up her skirt. Which she wore short anyway. Her school shirt was small and always buttoned inappropriately showing off her belly ring and/or cleavage.

She was on the gymnastics team and her grades were actually very good, she was just…bad.

"So, who's the new 'teach' this year?" She peered at tezuka through the unruly bangs of her short green tinted hair.

Tezuka closed his eyes as the bell rang. First period. He pulled out his class list to see whom he had this year. And there it was, her name, right at the top.

He dared to peek over his list. She was in the front row, "Sup teach?" This was gonna be a long year, and Tezuka had no idea of the stuff he was gonna get into.

* * *

There were no words. Absolutely none. She had flawless grades in his class, but flawed behavior. She found it funny to call him hot and pick on him during class, before, and after. Like, this morning for example.

Tezuka sighed as he went to park in his usual spot. Only two weeks into school and he was more than ready to go. He slammed on his brakes as a motorcycle pulled into his spot just as he went to do so.

He watched in a stupor as Rayah swung her leg and got off. She pulled off her helmet and smirked at him, "Morning teach."

Once again she did it during class. She walked past the chalkboard and knocked down all the chalk. She was lucky Tezuka had some ounce of patience or she'd be running a hundred laps around the school building. She pouted, "Sorry about that teach. It seems like the chalk fell."

She bent over, not squatted, but bent over and started to pick up the chalk. Tezuka looked away. "Please take your seat miss Echizen. I'll get it."

Tezuka ended up picking up the chalk, "Woo! Teach I knew you were hot but damn!"

He picked it all up and looked at her friends, they were all giggling. He would have given her detention like he had done the day before, but it did no good to.

At the end of the day she did something that turned Tezuka's life upside down.

"Mmm…haaah! Ah!" Tezuka followed these sounds to an empty classroom, not too far from his. He opened the door carefully and peeked inside.

Shirt open, skirt flipped up, panties hanging on her ankle. Rayah was lying across a desk with a boy from one of Tezuka's other classes, pounding into her, hard.

"Nn! Ah! Haa haa…" Her knuckles were almost white from gripping the desk as the boy fucked her mercilessly.

Tezuka tried to look away but it didn't work. He felt himself growing hard and tried to ignore it. He looked back up at the two teens and saw Rayah staring right at him. Pleasure and pain mixed in her gaze.

"Ah! Shit! Ray...I'm…" the boy pulled out and released on his hand.

Tezuka's own member jumped a little in his pants. Rayah put a hand over her eyes then sat up, "Happy?" She said sarcastically.

The boy pulled her into a ruff kiss then started fixing his pants, "Very. Maybe next time you'll come when he tells you too. Then this won't happen."

Rayah glared at the boy, "I had detention."

"He doesn't care!" The boy snickered, "Your lucky he likes you or you'd be gone already. He wants to see you, tonight."

"But I've received my punishment!"

"Bye Ray."

Tezuka ducked into another classroom as the boy left the room. He didn't want to be seen as the pervy teacher who watched two of his students have sex. "Fuck!" He peeked back in the classroom as Rayah kicked over a desk and sat in a chair with her head in her hands.

Tezuka felt bad, maybe Rayah wasn't as bad as he though, maybe she was just stuck. Tezuka groaned as he then remembered his own problem in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Everyone please bring me your papers."

Tezuka stood as he collected the papers. She still hadn't come in. He had to admit that he was worried about her. The way that boy talked to her the night before, he was unsure of what was going to happen to her.

He stopped as a bandaged hand held out a paper towards him. He looked up into her face and she turned away.

"Miss Echizen, please come into the hallway."

She tossed the paper down on top the desk and followed him out. "So what now? You gonna get me for being late or did you like what you saw last night?"

Tezuka kept his stern cold face and adjusted his glasses. He was biting his tongue because when he went home, it had to be the best climax he ever hit. But right now there was a different problem.

"I won't even touch on the subject of last night Miss Echizen."

"Then what do you want?"

He sighed and examined her. Her right hand was bandaged, there was a small bandage under her left eye and she had many bruises on her arms and what was visible of her les.

"What happened?"

"I'm a big girl teach. Don't worry about it."

She wanted him to worry though; she wanted somebody to worry at least a little bit. She thanked him for it, but never out loud. She refused to let her walls down.

Tezuka fixed his glasses again, "I will have to notify your parents about this."

"No! I mean… good luck…I have no parents to notify." With that she ducked back into the classroom. She didn't really know why she told him that. She never told anyone about the mother that took her little brother and left her alone. But Tezuka, with him, she felt she could tell him.

* * *

Tezuka thought hard as he packed up for the day. What did she mean she had no parents to notify? The school would know if she was on her own right?

"She has parents. A mother."

"Where is she?"

"America. She packed up everything including Rayah's little brother and left her here."

Tezuka was slightly appalled, "She left her daughter here while she went to America? Why didn't you stop her? Call the police?"

The principle lent back in his chair, "I would have but that woman was persuasive. She had a very talented mouth." He said, smirking.

Tezuka felt really bad. Rayah was probably on her own. It was highly likely. She always came in like she hadn't slept, no lunch. But she always had her work done. He could tell she wanted her education.

He sighed as he stopped at a stoplight. He looked to his left and almost choked on his own breath.

Rayah was running down the street. She was wearing street clothes but he still knew it was her.

There was a large group running after her. Tezuka hit his gas and went through the light.

Rayah tried to ignore the tears of fear blurring her vision. He sent these kids after her to beat her. Hadn't he beaten her enough? She darted into an alley and jumped a fire escape. Gymnastics came I handy sometimes. The kids came up and started hitting the fire escape and yelling up at her.

A gun went off and Rayah tripped, "Shit! They're shooting at me?"

She ducked into the abandoned building and made her way through it cautiously. She was totally oblivious to the people hiding in the dark.

The fist came from nowhere it seemed. Rayah tried to pick herself off the ground but two people did it for her.

"I can't believe you tried to run."

Rayah had no retort because she couldn't speak over the blow to her stomach. They were out on the street now, cars riding past and no one stopping to help her.

Her mother wouldn't care. Her little bit of friends wouldn't care. So she didn't care.

Another blow hit her and suddenly the kids let go. A car haphazardly pulled onto the sidewalk and the driver side door opened. "Miss Echizen, get in the car."

Tezuka glanced over at the girl sitting in his car. She had her arm over her stomach and her cheek was a little bruised.

"Miss Echizen, what is going on?"

She gave a weak chuckle, "My life."

Tezuka looked over at the girl, she was so strong, something he admired. He hadn't really noticed how pretty she was either until now. He stopped at another red light and lightly touched her arm. She looked over at him and he moved his hand up to gently cup her face.

She smiled, "Thanks teach."

* * *

"What do you mean there's a teenage girl in your house?"

"What does it sound like Eiji?"

"Tezuka you can't have her in there. What is she doing?"

"Taking a shower."

"My Kunimitsu I never took you for one of those."

Fuji huffed on his side of the line, "Shut up Keigo. I don't even know why Tezuka is friends with you."

"Nya, Buchou, she's under-aged. Take her home."

Tezuka sighed. Maybe calling these three wasn't the smartest thing to do. But they were the only one's he kept close contact with after high school. "I wish I could Eiji but I can't leave her alone. I think she's involved in a gang."

"Then you can't have her at your house!" Fuji yelled.

"They'll kill you like on TV." Atobe said seriously.

Tezuka sighed loudly and sat on his couch. The water shut off, "She's coming out I have to go."

"Tezuka don't you dare-!"

Tezuka set the phone next to him on the sofa and leaned back. He put his hands over his eyes. Why was he doing this again? He heard her come into the room.

"I set out a large shirt for you in the guestroom. I apologize but it's all I had."

He heard her footsteps but was unaware that she was coming towards him until he felt something warm and heavy in his lap. He snapped his head up and she crashed her mouth into his.

Tezuka mindlessly grabbed her hips. She pulled back, "It's ok teach." She lent back down and started to kiss his neck. Tezuka bit his lip. He had to be dreaming.

Rayah relieved him of his tie and swiftly unbuttoned his shirt. She sighed as she ran her hand down his chest and he arched into her touch. She kissed his chest as her hands worked on his pants.

"M-miss Echizen, nn! What are you d-doing?"

She shoved her hand into his boxers and kissed his neck as he threw his head back. She smiled softly at the relaxed/pleasured expression on his face instead of the usually stoic one. "I'm saying thank you."

She pulled at his member and attacked his neck and chest. With a grunt Tezuka stood and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Ah!" She let out a surprised squeak as he forcefully dropped her onto the couch. He straightened himself and fixed his slightly fogged glasses. "The guestroom is down the hall. Go to bed, you have classes tomorrow."

Tezuka let out small grunts as he finished himself off, thinking of his under aged student the whole time. He saw stars as he hit his peek and fell over the edge. He flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Why me? It's karma. This is what I get for being a hard-ass in high school." He said to no one in particular. He cleaned up and laid in his bed. He looked over at the pillow next to his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bell rang.

"Alright everyone. I want your papers on your presidents on Monday! Don't forget or I won't take it!"

Tezuka sighed as he packed up his things. She never came into class. He found himself looking over at the classroom door, or out the window to try and find her. He tried to brush it off. You can't fall in love with someone you barely know, especially if that person is eight years your minor.

Tezuka stepped into the hall and a student bumped into him hard. He noticed him as the boy that was with Rayah two nights ago. He glared at Tezuka. Tezuka ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses. Now he was involved, great.

Tezuka closed the door two his home and immediately went upstairs. He went straight to the guestroom and lent on the doorframe. The bed was a mess and his lone t-shirt was on the floor. He had stood here this morning and watched as she slept. It was pedophilic, he would admit it, but…

Maybe he was lonely. He was the only one who didn't really find a significant other after college. Most of his friends realized that they were gay or they found wives. He closed the door to the room and pulled out his cell phone. He needed immediate help.

* * *

"She's not gone yet?"

"I don't know. She never showed up at school and she wasn't here when I got home." Tezuka said worriedly.

Eiji frowned at his old Buchou, "Tezuka, did you want her to be here?"

"I don't know. I have the right to worry about my student don't I?"

Atobe ran a hand through his hair, "Well, Ore-sama thinks you have a thing for this girl."

Fuji glared, "I can't believe you are even implying that Keigo."

Tezuka just couldn't believe he was still using that name. "That's not possible."

Atobe smirked, "Yes it is. It's a man thing. You know, try out the younger side and see what it's like."

Eiji stuck out his tongue and playfully hit the man on the arm, "Ew. Well Tezuka. What do you think about her?"

"What?! He doesn't need to answer that question! He thinks of her as nothing more than a student."

Tezuka completely ignored his over reactive best friend, "Well, I thought she was just an irritating delinquent. But, after hearing things and seeing things, I see that that isn't her. I feel the need to…"

"Protect her." Atobe and Eiji said together.

Atobe stood, "Well, Ore-sama has solved the problem. Time to go!" The flamboyant man turned to his friend one last time before leaving, "Think of it this way Kunimitsu, if she's seventeen. She'll be legal on her next birthday."

Eiji hit the man, "Sometimes I have to wonder… Tezuka, don't let it get to you. Sometimes we can't help who we fall in love with."

Tezuka closed his door and looked at his best friend, "Fuji?"

Fuji rubbed is eyes then look up at his taller friend, smiling, "Do you think its love."

"I really just don't know." Tezuka said putting his forehead against Fuji's.

"I don't think its love. Just sexual frustration."

Tezuka hn'd and cupped Fuji's face. Maybe it was just sexual frustration, and that sort of thing could be fixed.

Fuji smirked in victory as Tezuka's lips found his. He'd been dying to do this since high school. They'd done it a few times but when they parted he had wanted to do it again. He eagerly pulled at Tezuka's shirt, removing the man's tie.

Tezuka easily picked Fuji up and kept the kiss going as they moved up the stairs to the bedroom. When they got there Tezuka's shirt was gone and he was loosing his pants. He fell back onto the bed and Fuji sat up, straddling him.

"Fuji…"

"I know Tezuka."

Fuji immediately leaned over and gave Tezuka's chest merciless attention. He nipped and licked across the muscular chest until he reached a pink nipple. He took it into his mouth and Tezuka arched off the bed silently. He had always been a quiet one.

Fuji moved down Tezuka's body and settled between the man's legs. Tezuka looked down his body at Fuji. Fuji smiled at him. That girl could never have this, see this, Tezuka with his walls completely crumbled. Tezuka gripped the sheets of his bed as Fuji pulled down his pants.

A slim hand grabbed the throbbing member and Tezuka put a hand over his mouth. Flashbacks of what Rayah tried to do to him the night before. "…Fuji…"

"Impatient as ever, ne buchou?" Fuji teased. But he knew Tezuka was one to get right down to business, he wasn't really into foreplay.

Tezuka grunted loudly as Fuji's wet, hot mouth engulfed him. He fought to not thrust into his mouth but it was hard not to. Fuji bobbed his head, bit him a little and sucked hard, "Ah!" Tezuka almost whimpered at the lack of Fuji's mouth.

The slim man sat up and opened his piercing blue eyes. He held Tezuka's gaze as he slipped off his clothes. Tezuka almost gasped at what he was seeing, Rayah holding his gaze with her big hazel eyes, removing her uniform, and climbing onto him. _"You ready teach?"_

"Are you ready Tezuka?"

Tezuka fumbled with his glasses and grabbed Fuji's hips, guiding the smaller man to his erection. Fuji bit his bottom lip as he slid down onto Tezuka's painfully hard cock. "Nn Tezuka!"

Tezuka squeezed Fuji's hips as he bounced on him. Fuji's face became flushed and he put his hands on Tezuka's chest to anchor himself, "T-tezuka! Ahh! Haa…nn…"

Fuji grabbed his own cock and pulled at it ferociously. He had forgotten exactly how good Tezuka was and he wasn't even doing anything. Or at least that's what he thought until Tezuka flipped them over.

Tezuka put his arms on either side of Fuji's head and pumped into him. It was amazing. Every time he blinked he saw Rayah beneath him instead of Fuji. Face flushed and short hair stuck to her face. It excited him even more. Fuji moans became more urgent and his grip on Tezuka's shoulders became almost painful. "T-Tezuka…oh go-ah! Nng! Te…te-ah!"

Tezuka slammed into his friend one last time with all the energy he had left and exploded inside him. Fuji came hard over his own stomach. Tezuka flopped down beside him and the man smirked.

"Better?"

Tezuka ran a hand through his hair and looked over at his friend…and lied through his teeth, "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rayah stared at her reflection in the blood-splattered mirror. Bright hazel/gold eyes, short green tinted hair, pouty lips…maybe she was cute. But she was a living example of how cute can get you nowhere.

She winced as she put the needle in her skin again, more blood staining the mirror. She bit her lip, she hated giving herself stitches, but she couldn't go to the hospital. They would find out she was living on her own, which was illegal in Japan until you were nineteen, and she was only seventeen.

She sighed as she finished, wrapped up the wound, and cleaned the bathroom.

She walked back out into the living room of the flat. It was home to herself, her little brother, and her mother, but that changed when she came home from school to find them gone one day.

"_There was nothing but a fucking note on the fridge." _Rayah thought to herself.

That note was still there, she thought that maybe if she left it…who knows what she thought. But she wouldn't mind if they came back.

Rayah fell back onto the couch and put her arms over her eyes. _"I hate my life."_

* * *

Tezuka sighed as he stepped from the car. Why was he doing this again? Fuji was in his home, possibly naked, and he comes here. Maybe all that tennis in his younger years boggled his brain.

He walked up the path; she had to be home, noting the motorcycle in the driveway. The lights in the house were on too.

He knocked solidly three times and waited. The lights flicked off, and the door opened slowly.

Tezuka stood stock still as he felt metal pressed to his chest.

"Teach?"

The lights turned back on and revealed a confused and bandaged Rayah, holding a small pistol to her teacher's chest.

"Miss Echizen-"

The peeked around and pulled her teacher in the house, "Get your ass in here."

When she had him in she closed and locked the door. "What do you want now, a thank you? Well, thanks for savin me or whatever but I don't need you."

Tezuka adjusted his glasses; "You did not attend school yesterday."

"I had some business."

"Why did you not come to school?"

Rayah sighed and pointed out the window, "I went back for my bike."

Tezuka noticed the blood stained bandages on her arms. She noticed him watching her, "They didn't want to give it back and fired a few shots to prove their point." She said as if it was normal.

Tezuka was baffled, "How…"

"Those cubs without mothers turn into viscous lions faster." She said seriously.

He could only nod. She walked off into the kitchen and he walked around the living room. The flat was small, but it was a nice size for a small family. Tezuka noticed a picture. A man and a woman, the man had dark hair, the woman's was blond. There were two children. A toddler who looked exactly like Rayah and Rayah herself, she had to be only about eight or nine.

"My dad went to America one day and never came back. I was nine. When I turned fourteen my mother grabbed up my little brother and ran after him. My little brother was my everything, I could care less about my parents, I only cared about him."

Tezuka nodded, "What was his name?"

"His name is Ryoma. Their not dead, alive and well in America." She chuckled dryly, "My stupid mother never did find my dad though."

"Why didn't she come back…why did she leave you?"

"Who knows? I really don't care. I think she was jealous of me. As far as my dad, brother, and I were concerned. It was only the three of us in this family. She was nothing."

She handed him a soda and he took a seat on the couch next to her. "You're in a gang right?"

Rayah smirked and nodded, "Yup. The only family I know now. But… they're not too happy about my future plans."

"Which are?"

"You know something teach. You are very nosey."

Tezuka shrugged and she smiled, "I want to go to college. I don't have enough money to pay for it myself and I asked for it. They thought it was hilarious that I wanted to further my education. That I wanted to be somebody."

Tezuka turned to the girl and looked her in the eyes. She didn't move a muscle as he cupped her cheek. "The night I helped you, why did you try and have sex with me?"

"I…I don't know, I guess my body moved on it's own."

He leaned forward a little, "Did you want it?"

She nodded.

"Good enough." He pressed his lips to hers and she grabbed handfuls of his shirt.

Tezuka pushed the kiss, trying to get in her mouth; she smirked and straddled him, never once breaking the kiss.

Rayah heard a car pull up outside, she opened her eyes and looked out the living room window that was directly behind the couch. There was a black muscle car in front of her home.

She gasped and Tezuka took the chance to invade her mouth. She shoved him away from her then pulled him to the floor just as the window shattered under a hail of bullets.

After a minute the bullets stopped. Rayah chanced opening her eyes and saw a bottled with a rag stuffed in the top come through the window.

"Shit."

* * *

Rayah kept a straight face as the tears ran down her face. She clutched the picture close to her chest as a fireman draped a blanket over her shoulders. "Little girl. Where are your parents?"

Rayah glared at him, "Do I look like a little girl to you?"

A more familiar hand landed on her shoulder, "My name Tezuka Kunimitsu. I'm her teacher and friends with her father. Her mother died about a month ago. The courts are still trying to find a guardian for her. I come by twice a week to check on her."

The fireman nodded as a policeman walked over, "This looks like a gang hit. Since you've been watching her you'll have to be her guardian for the time being."

Tezuka nodded. And the cop smiled, "Well, you're free to go. If we find anything else out we'll call you."

"Thank you officer."

Tezuka turned and led the young girl to his surprisingly scratch less car.

"That was smooth teach." Raya said, whipping the tears away from her face. "Thanks again."

"No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**OOC WARNING!**

"Teach, am I in trouble or something?"

Rayah sat across from the three men at the kitchen table, Tezuka stood next to her and shook his head, "No, not at all."

"Then what the hell is going on?"

One of the men made a face at Rayah's language and she caught it. One rose a manicured brow and the other continued to smile sweetly, he spoke first, "Hello! My name is Kikumaru Eiji."

Rayah instantly liked him; he was genuinely nice, "Hi."

The man with the pretty face and hair gave a friendly smirk, "Ore-sama's name is Keigo Atobe, but Princess can call me Ore-sama."

"Uh, sure."

The last man opened his eyes and looked to Tezuka who gave him a pleading look. He sighed and didn't bother to smile at Rayah, "Fuji Syuuske."

Rayah stood from the table, "I'm obviously not wanted at the moment so, I'm gonna go clean my bike."

Atobe turned all the way around in his seat to watch the girl go. When the front door closed he whistled, "Ore-sama gives her a ten. Princess is hot."

Eiji rolled his eyes, "Nya buchou, she is very pretty-"

"But," Fuji interrupted, "She's underage, she's your student, she's in a gang! Tezuka, stick her in a group home before you get involved!"

Tezuka sat in the chair Rayah once occupied, "I'm already involved. And she didn't ask me to watch her. I took the position myself."

Atobe and Eiji smiled at the man. Fuji ran a hand through his hair, "What? Why did you do that? Where is the cold and stoic Kunimitsu from high school?"

Tezuka shrugged.

Atobe flashed Fuji a disgusted look, "Whatever, look Kunimitsu, Ore-sama thinks you're doing the right thing for this girl."

"Me too."

Tezuka looked out the window at the girl. She was wearing cut denim shorts and a small white cami. She looked up from polishing the motorcycle and smiled at him.

Eiji giggled at the sight, "Love!"

Fuji choked on the water he was drinking. "Love?!"

"Ore-sama thinks so too."

"After only two weeks?!" Fuji shouted.

Tezuka sipped his own water, "Three years actually. I've known her since her freshman year."

"But you hated her then!"

"Not now."

Fuji sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'm leaving."

Tezuka walked his friends outside and Eiji glomped the girl and swung her around. "See you soon Ray-kun!"

The girl laughed a little as he put her down, "Bye."

Atobe kissed her hand and he and Eiji left together. Rayah turned to Tezuka, "I like them."

Fuji narrowed his gaze on the girl then turned to his best friend, "Well Tezuka, see you later."

"Alright." Tezuka held out his hand for the man to shake. Fuji boiled and skipped right past the man's outstretched hand to his lips. Tezuka wasn't sure if he should kiss back or push Fuji off, but by the time he figured it out Fuji had already pulled away and was making his way to the car.

The remaining duo stood quietly as the white car pulled away. Tezuka felt the need to apologize, "Rayah-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm going inside."

Tezuka grabbed the girl as she moved to walk past him, "Rayah please. I didn't know he'd do that."

"Why are you apologizing? We're not a couple, it's not like I caught you cheating."

Tezuka knew she was right. But it felt like they were and that she did.

"Teach, that is all you are to me, my teacher and my guardian. Thanks for saving me and all, but I promise to be out of your hair right after graduation."

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh I know. I don't do a damn thing I have to do. But I do it when I want to."

With that she walked past him and ran up the steps. He heard her door slam and he eased his glasses off his face and closed the front door. She was getting to him, he couldn't believe it.

* * *

It had to be the longest two weeks ever, or so he thought until two weeks turned into a month, and one month turned into two.

She was living in his house for god's sake but he still only saw her in school. The cops never did call. But the kids in the school, the one's in the gang seemed to be observing them more often, more closely.

"Do you want to go out to eat tonight?"

"No. I have gymnastics tonight, I'll be tired."

It went on like this for a while. He would try to say something to her and she would give an excuse, or just plain and simple, tell him no.

She hung out with Eiji and Atobe. They took her out to eat and took her shopping on her birthday that was more than seven weeks ago. Atobe egged him on, seeing as how she was now legal. But she wouldn't even talk to him. And everyday Tezuka felt worse, he felt empty.

Fuji would come when Rayah wasn't there. He would make Tezuka "feel better" but it only made it worse. Imagining that Fuji was Rayah was unhealthy.

Tezuka looked over at the clock, almost midnight. Gymnastics his ass. Rayah had cleaned up her program since she started living with him, though her attitude hadn't changed.

Tezuka dove off the couch as the doorbell rang. He opened the door and Rayah practically fell in. "Teach…"

Tezuka grabbed the girl and held her. There was blood everywhere and she was so pale. "Teach…they jumped me…I…I'm scared."

Tezuka stood abruptly, his glasses becoming strewn on his face. "Hold on Rayah."

"I'm sorry Teach. I can't believe I held out for a whole two months."

Tezuka propped her in the passenger seat and jumped in the car himself, "Don't apologize to me."

"I have to. If you're mad you won't help me study for midterms." She chuckled weakly and coughed.

Tezuka's glasses fogged from his hot tears, "I'll help you Rayah. I was never mad."

"Sure you weren't. Teach…I am so tired."

"Look at me Rayah! Keep your eyes open!"

"I know…no sleeping in class…"

Tezuka glanced over at the girl as her eyes slowly closed, "Rayah! RAYAH!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Silence. Something one didn't normally hear when they stood in the same room as Rayah Echizen. But for two days, silence was the only thing to grace Tezuka Kunimitsu ears as he watched the young girl.

Her breathing was steady and slow…really slow. He almost couldn't breath himself. A pain had settled in his chest. He was too afraid to sleep. He had dreams of gunshots and blood.

Fuji had come by. For once looking upon the girl with something other than hate or jealousy as she lay in the hospital bed.

Eiji and Atobe stayed the longest. They came the night Rayah was admitted, keeping Tezuka company as the hoard of doctors and nurses worked on the girl.

Eiji had cried, fearing for the girl's life. Atobe bought her a dozen roses, a new bouquet everyday.

"Mr. Kunimitsu."

Tezuka looked up at the doctor, a police officer behind her.

"Mr. Kunimitsu this is Officer Okazaki. He would like to speak with you about Rayah."

Tezuka stood and shook the officer's hand. The black haired officer threw a saddened look at Rayah. "How is she doing?"

"Good. I just want her to wake up. Do you know her officer?"

Okazaki was fairly young, maybe about twenty-one. He had midnight hair that was straight and sleek, pulled into a neat ponytail at the base of his neck and dark eyes set on pale skin.

The officer smiled and shook Tezuka's hand again. "Yes I do. My name is Haru Okazaki. My partner had been watching out for Rayah, even arrested her a few times before I came along. We just watch out for her, make sure she's ok."

Tezuka nodded, "What do you need?"

"Your permission."

"For?" Tezuka inquired, adjusting his glasses.

"We found the gang. From about a year of following Rayah, we know how to get to them. But…we need her help."

"No."

The young officer stopped wringing his hands and looked at the teacher in shock, "But-"

"I said no. I will not put her in danger. I can't lose her, not for real."

"Aww, Teach, I didn't know you cared."

Tezuka turned to the holder of the soft tired voice, "Rayah. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Hn."

"Hey Ray."

"Haru you dick. Where have you been?"

The officer chuckled at the girl. So much life even when she was so weak. Tezuka gently put a hand through the girl's hair. Haru noticed the look he gave her, one she returned. Love. The officer smiled and turned to leave.

"Hey Haru?"

He turned to look at the girl, "Yeah?"

"I'll do it."

Tezuka tensed his hold on the girl, "Rayah."

"No Teach. I want them gone. We can't just hide. It doesn't work like that. And I won't run like a coward."

Tezuka's grip loosened and Haru nodded. "Ah, your awake." The doctor said gently as she entered the room.

"Ray-kun?" Eiji poked his red head through the door and his face brightened at the site of the girl wide-awake in the bed, "Ray-Kun!"

Haru's pale face became flush red as Eiji brushed past the man so he could see his Ray-kun.

"Kiku." Rayah said gently as the man hugged her.

Atobe entered the room and smoothly wrapped an arm around the Doctor's waist. She turned to look at him; her hazel eyes wide open in shock. "How can Ore-sama thank you for saving his princess?"

The woman cleared her throat and stepped from his grasp, "By not touching me thank you."

"Kei you're a whore." Rayah said then started laughing, but the laughing quickly turned to coughing.

The doctor quickly checked her, "You need to relax. Everyone out."

Rayah pulled an innocent look at the doctor. "I don't want to be alone."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Fine. Mr. Kunimitsu, you can stay."

&

"Mm…T-teach…" Tezuka gently bit the girl's neck and continued to spoil her with kisses.

"You're a woman now, you don't have to call me teach outside of school." Tezuka's husky voice said in her ear before his tongue traced the shell.

Rayah let out a high-pitched whimper at the man's actions.

Tezuka fought to keep his thoughts clear as the young woman rolled her hips against his, "We're still in the hospital…"

Rayah gave him a heated kiss, fighting his tongue with her own. She pulled away and blew in his ear; "We can do it here, now."

He really wanted to, right here on the hospital bed, the door was locked, so why not?

Tezuka shook his head, honey hair tickling Rayah's face.

The girl sat up as the man moved off the bed, "No?!"

Tezuka grabbed his glasses from the side table and smoothly slide them onto his face, "No."

"Why?! I want you so bad I can fuckin' taste it!"

Tezuka allowed himself a smirk as he stood and bent over Rayah, kissing her gently.

The kiss was so soft, lips barely touching. Then he slowly pushed it, taking it one step at a time. He pulled away and kissed a trail to her ear, "I want to be at home, in the bed. I want to make love to you properly."

Rayah felt her heart jump into her throat, "Oh…o-okay."

The man dropped a bag on the bed so she could dress. "One more thing."

"I'm not gonna like this."

"Not until after mid-terms."

Rayah scoffed, "Fine."

"And you have to pass everything."

"Damn."

The man kissed her quickly and moved for the door, "I'll help you study."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: **I rushed it towards the end cuz writers block settled in. Sorry.

* * *

Tezuka sighed as he made himself comfortable on the floor in his jeans and polo, resting his back against the couch.

"Rayah get in here! We're doing math first."

"I'm coming I'm coming. Don't get your balls in a knot." Tezuka blushed and scowled at the teen as she entered the room in her short gym shorts and tank, with her math book and a soda.

She pouted at the book as she sat between Tezuka's legs and lent against his chest, "Jeez, do we have to do math first? I hate math."

"I know you do, and it's your worst subject so we're doing it first."

"Ugh, you don't have to point out my number retardation."

The man ignored her and reached around her to the math book, flipping it open to a page. "Alright, what are you most confidant that you know?"

The girl sipped her soda and lent her head back against her older lover so she could look him in the eyes, "Um. One plus one."

Tezuka sighed, "How did you get by in that class?"

"Cheating."

"Figures."

The girl sat up, "Oh come on! I can't help it. History is my thing. You know that! Besides you're my teacher."

Tezuka smirked, "And sometimes I wonder if that's why you pass."

"Maybe…"

Tezuka smiled and kissed her shoulder before straightening up, "Okay time to get serious." He picked out a problem from the book, "Okay, this one is simple. What is two to the second power plus five to third?"

The girl took an excruciatingly long drink from her soda, "Uh, one twenty-nine."

"Good, alright. Twelve to the fourth?"

"Oh Tezuka…that's a big number."

The man sighed, they would never get anywhere at this pace, "Fine, twelve to the second."

"One forty-four."

"Okay, try twelve to the fourth again."

The girl slumped against Tezuka. "Ugh, this is horrible." Tezuka just looked at her with a raised brow. It rose higher when she smirked, "You know, I'd feel more motivated if you kissed me."

Tezuka obliged by leaning down and pecking her lovingly on the lips.

She frowned, "Noooo…" she whined, "You gotta be more passion-"

The girl shut up as Tezuka delved into her mouth. She panted as he pulled away and kissed her neck.

"Nn…"

Tezuka couldn't get enough of it; he wanted to hear her moan his name without him having to fully have sex with her. He ran his hand across what was visible of her stomach and she arched up, her back pushing into his chest.

The teen threw her head back as a hand snaked up the underside of her shirt and grabbed a braless breast.

"Ah!" Her breathing grew dangerously heavy as the man continued to suck her neck.

He moved to kiss her ear as she screamed when his hand entered her panties, rubbing.

"Ha…aah…Tezuka…"

"Will you study if I give you this?"

The girl nodded vigorously. "Yes! Please! Yes I will I will!"

"Ngn!" The girl arched up as high as she could go as Tezuka's fingers entered her. She was already dripping and she squeaked and whimpered loudly as the teacher pumped steadily.

"Te-Tezuka…I….ugh-AH!"

Tezuka stood and walked away from the dazed teen, "Now, do problems one through thirty on page seventy-six and bring them to me so I can look over them while we eat dinner."

The man smirked as the usually smart-ass teen nodded obediently and started on her work.

* * *

Mid-terms were in a week and during that time Rayah had an entire team helping her study.

Eiji helped with science, Fuji with English and Japanese, Tezuka with history, and Atobe with math.

Tezuka figured it would be easier like that because the girl couldn't bribe the man and Atobe spent most of his time counting money so math was like second nature.

The week sped by fast and Rayah was excited, not because of her reward if she passed, surprisingly enough. But because she had people helping her get there, people who really cared about her.

The golden-eyed teen laughed as she sat at the table with her 'family', "Kiku pass the spicy tuna rolls!"

The redhead passed them over a fussing Atobe who was on the phone with his new girlfriend. Rayah glared playfully at him, "Kei! Leave my doctor alone!"

Atobe scowled as the woman on the other line laughed good-naturedly at Rayah. The man hung up the phone after he said goodbye to the woman.

Fuji smiled, "Rayah what's your first exam tomorrow?"

"English. But you prepared me so I better pass."

Tezuka leaned over and swiftly kissed her temple, "You will."

Eiji perked up as the bell rang, "Door!" he said excitedly.

Rayah jumped up from the table, "I got it!"

The girl grinned widely as she swung open the door to see the young officer standing on the porch, "It's Haru!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Fuji chuckled sadistically as Eiji blushed. The officer had shyly asked the other man for his number at the hospital and they had been talking ever since. Eiji tried to cover his face, "Nya! Fuji shut up!"

Rayah entered the kitchen pulling the officer by the hand, "Kei get your ass up."

Atobe stood and moved to sit next to Fuji so Haru could sit next to Eiji. Rayah took her seat and grinned at the couple. "So Haru, you need something?"

"U-um. Just wanted to go over things with you and your um…"

"Lover." The girl said as if it was a word in her everyday vocabulary.

The officer blushed, "Right, your lover. Are you still ready?"

"Yeah. What do I need to do?"

Tezuka listened intently, as did Rayah and everyone else. The teacher steadily shook his head. He didn't like the sound of any of this.

"I…I have to go back? Haru I can't do that!"

Tezuka squeezed the girl's hand. Dinner had ended and they were all now sitting on the couch.

Haru looked at the girl sadly, "It's the only way. We need someone on the inside. We have to get them to trust you again. So we can get you in with a wire."

The girl shook her head, he slightly longer green/black hair swishing a little, "Do you have any idea how long that could take?"

The officer nodded, "About two months."

Rayah looked at Tezuka who just gave her a look telling her to do what she wanted. She sighed heavily, "Fine. I'll do it. If I die I'm coming back to haunt your ass Haru."

"You won't die. I promise." He looked to Tezuka who was rubbing the bridge of his nose, "From now on there will be undercover cops close by. The two of you will never leave our sight."

Eiji's eyes went all sparkly listening to Haru's cop talk. He hugged the other man's arm, "Nya, Haru you're amazing!"

"T-thank you Kikumaru."

* * *

Rayah sighed as she stood in the front door, waving her friends and 'family' goodbye.

She melted as Tezuka hugged her from behind and cuddled into her neck.

"Be careful Rayah. Please be careful…"

She nodded, trying not to cry, "I will. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"C'mon c'mon! The anticipation is painful!"

Tezuka smirked at the teen as she bounced next to him on the couch as he purposefully opened the envelope in his hands painfully slow.

"Fuck it!"

Rayah became fed up and snatched the envelope from the man's hands. She wanted two things at the moment. One, to finally make love to the man she…well, loved, and two, to lay eyes on her future.

Tezuka waited patiently and almost fell off the couch as the girl jumped him and crashed her lips to his. He put a hand on her back and reached around with the other one to grab the paper and read it behind her back, lips still locked.

Math: B-

English: B

Japanese: A

Science: B+

History: A+

The man smirked into the kiss as he stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. That was his girl.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Every heated kiss and piece of clothing that fell to the floor.

Every, moan, whimper, and fleeting touch.

"…Tezuka…" after several tries, defeated by moans, she was finally able to say it, breathlessly in his ear.

It was perfect, they fit and molded together like they were made for each other.

The room was unbelievably hot; the sheets clung to their entwined, sweat-drenched bodies.

"Ah-AH! Tezuka please!"

She begged him to go harder and faster, he complied quickly, wanting to pleasure her however she wanted.

Rayah arched up and screamed as fireworks dance up her spine and exploded behind her eyes. She barely felt Tezuka's deathly grip on her hip as he to hit his peak.

"I love you Rayah."

The teen/young woman smirked at the man resting against her, his head comfortably resting on her breasts. "I love you too."

* * *

"So you decided to come back?"

Raya took a deep breath but kept up her poker face. Emotionless. "Yes. Never turn your back on the gang."

The blond man stood. Dusting off his suit and brushing back his oily hair. Rayah clenched her fists as he drew nearer, "So you finally realize the number one rule?"

She swallowed, fearing that her voice would crack. Then she smirked and looked the man in the eye, "I never forgot the rule."

The man smirked back and delivered a quick blow to her face. The girl licked her bleeding lips and spit the blood on the ground. She glared at him, "Was that necessary?"

He chuckled and caressed her cheek, "You still got lip."

He leaned in to kiss her and she lent back. He raised a greasy brow, "It's either me, or them." He said motioning to a group of kids from her school, cracking their knuckles in anticipation.

She smirked, "I'll take them."

* * *

"This wasn't supposed to happen! You said she wouldn't be touched!" Tezuka hissed at the officer sitting on the couch.

"I did say that. But-"

"They can't control everything Tezuka. Besides, I chose to fight those boys." Rayah said as she sat on the couch, finishing with the bandage on her arm.

The teacher sat next to her and ran a hand through her hair to get her to look at him, "Why?"

"It was either fight them or have sex with that greasy bastard."

Haru sighed, "Kaoru?"

"Yup."

"Who is this you're talking about?" Tezuka asked the two.

"He's an American who brought the idea of teen gangs to this part of Japan. He gave himself a Japanese first name and went about bribing teens with money." Haru said.

"A lot of money." The teen stressed.

"Exactly, if we get him he goes to jail, along with any teen who refuses to give up names."

Rayah turned to the man. "This isn't exactly my dream Tezuka. I wanted out, but who knew my out would be a man who's eight years older than me?"

Tezuka chuckled weakly and she held his face in her hands, "You saved me, and I have to save them. I'm not the only one who's tried to get out. There are others who just didn't have the balls."

Haru watched silently as the teacher nodded, "Fine, but please just, be careful."

"When am I not careful?"

* * *

It went on like that for almost a month. Before long Rayah was in with a wire and the police were listening to everything.

The teen was able to get Kaoru to talk about money shipments, teen sex slaves, drugs, anything and everything about the gang. As far as Kaoru knew, he had his best female member back, nothing could ever go wrong.

Or so he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rayah tucked the wire in her bra with shaking hands before warm steady one's covered them. "It's going to be alright."

"Haru, don't lie to me you idiot. I just have this gut feeling."

The girl still shook as he gave her a reassuring smile, "When you go in, just make sure you're standing under the ceiling window okay? So just in case bullets start flying, someone will come down infront of you."

The girl nodded, "I'm scared. I've only be scared like this once and I can't believe it's happening again." She said. The once being the time she came home to find her mother and brother gone,

The officer rubbed her back, "It's gonna be okay."

She took a deep breath, "Well let's get it over with."

Rayah stepped away from the van as the doors slid closed. She hopped on her bike and rode around the corner, getting off infront of the building that seemed that much more ominous.

She found herself glancing over her shoulder as someone led her down a hall she had come to memorize, every crack, every chipped piece of paint…

"Ah, Rayah."

She forced a sickly smile, "Missed me?"

"You know I did."

"Aw Sir, it's only been two days."

The blond smirked, "And one long, lonely night."

Rayah smirked herself, "Kaoru, mind if I call you by your name sir?"

The man smiled, amused and motioned for her to go on, "Well, Kaoru, have you ever been to jail?"

He rose a brow, "No I haven't. And I don't plan on going anytime soon. I plan on ruling this side of Tokyo. It'll be amazing, I can move up the ranks to better drugs, better girls, and illegal racing. It'll be beautiful won't it."

The girls smirk stayed frozen on her face, "True… I guess."

The American moved around in his seat to be more comfortable, "Tell me Rayah. What have you been doing with that teacher?"

A lump formed in her throat, "What teacher?"

"I've been told that you live with your history teacher." He leaned forward in his chair and smirked at the girl, "Are you lovers?"

She swallowed. How did he know this? She was careful during school and even made sure she took a different route home from him.

"Ray, there is one addition to your new gang status."

"W-what is that?"

"The death of that man."

Time stopped for Rayah. Even as the SWAT teams and police crashed through the windows it felt as if none of it was happening. She turned and ran from the building, dodging as the other kids were handcuffed and beat.

She broke through the door and dove in the car next to Haru who slammed on the gas; he had heard every word.

* * *

Tezuka sat on the couch ringing his hands. He was in shambles waiting for Rayah to return to him. So when the doorbell rang he immediately answered it.

And as he swung the door open a pain settled in his chest. The man looked down and watched in a stupor as blood blossomed across his shirt. As he hit the ground he looked up into the face of the boy with the gun.

The same boy he had seen Rayah with on that fateful day. "TEZUKA!"

His head started to pound and get heavy so he relaxed on the carpet. There was a lot of noise before a calm quiet and he felt someone gently touch is head, "Tezuka…"

* * *

"Ugh, I hate hospitals."

Rayah sat up at the sound of the groggy voice. Eiji grinned, "Buchou!"

Atobe smirked at him, "My my Kunimitsu. You had ore-sama worried."

"Rayah cried." Fuji blurted.

"Fuji!" the girl pouted. Tezuka reached out with his good left arm and touched the girls face.

She smiled, "Getting shot is a bitch ain't it?"

He nodded, "W-where was it?"

"Your shoulder. Everyone thought it was your chest because of the blood. That kid was always a lousy shot, even from close up. …Tezuka, I thought I was gonna be on my own again."

The man smiled, "Never."

She chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

"I present to you, Seishun's graduating class!"

The crowd erupted into applause and Rayah smiled at her family out in the audience.

Eiji and Haru were exactly that, officially Eiji and Haru.

Atobe clapped dramatically as the pregnant woman next to him rubbed her temples. Rayah's doctor, who had fallen for the rich man and agreed to marry him, resulting in the man's first child, something he was overly excited about.

Fuji stood with his camera in hand, snapping away photos of the young woman. She struck a few poses and he put down the camera and winked.

She nodded and looked at Tezuka, his arm in a temp sling from the events that happened only a month before.

Rayah bit her lip as she thought about the events that would take place later that night.

And Tezuka smiled with his hand in his pocket, clutching the little velvet box the girl was sure to love.


End file.
